StickerStuck
by KorrieChan
Summary: Danny and Tucker never met Sam, how will this affect the events we all know? AU one-shot(s)


**A/N**

**I know I should be updating other things or doing my homework, but you know... plotbunnies. I had this idea for a while.**

**It is recommended that you have watched the episode Memory Blank (season 2 episode 1) to understand this joke.**

**Enjoy, Love Korrie**

_One-shot summary: Danny and Tucker never met Sam, but Danny still has the accident. How will this affect events?_

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Dude! You should totally check it out. I mean a _Ghost portal_! Thit is one of the things that we science geeks would dream off. Science fiction is becoming real!" Tucker almost squeeled as he and Danny stood before the dark tunnel.

Danny just eyed his best friend with wary, "I don't know Tuck, I am quite sure it is pretty dangerous. We actually aren't even allowed to be down here! Besides my parents said that it doesn't work anyway."

Danny's parents had announced earlier in the morning that they had finally finished their so-called Ghost portal. They had dragged down Jazz and him at 5 A.M. Only to witness them failing to turn the portal on. Danny was too tired to care and Jazz just grumbled something about crazy insane parents being bad for the mental health and stomped back to her room to go back to sleep and wake up at a more reasonable hour. He followed soon after. If he had been more awake he'd put more interest to his crazy parents' project. Discovering something new and maybe even venturing into the unknown? That was up to his alley for sure. He always wanted to be someone to archieve something big like that.

His best friend just stared at him. "Since when were you a person that followed the rules all the time? Rules are meant to be broken!" He flailed his arms up and down as he became more excited as he talked, "Besides isn't this what an astronaut does? Venturing into the unknown and discovering the unknown?!"

He didn't think about that at all. The fact of discovering new things or going into the unknown like some sort of Ghost Zone was something that really intrigued the raven haired teen.

He turned back to Tucker, "You know.. I think you are right. Who knows what awesome, super-cool things exist on the other side of that portal?" Danny turned to the of hazmat suits that hung on a rack in the corner of the lab. He got inside his own that was made perfectly his size, though still embarrassed by the tightness of the suit. "I am going in!" He glanced over to his bestie, who was practically jumping from excitement and motioned him to move forward.

"Well.. here goes nothing!" He murmered under his breath as he approached the large construct. It seemed to grow bigger and bigger the longer he stood thereo.

He carefully took the first step over the treshold lf the portal. Nothing out of ordinary happend at all. As he walked further into the large dark tunnel-like construct he noticed that it was actually pretty deep. How his parents managed to fit that thing into the wall of their basement without making the house collapse or damaging any water- and gaspipes was a complete mystery to him. He recognized his father's messiness on the floor, there were wires tangled on the ground. Was that a fudge package? Yuck! He bended down to pick to pick it up only to see feel that it was unwrapped and expired.

As he got up he lost his balance because of the wires that were sprawled out onto the floor. He managed to catch himself before he fell, using the wall as support. Suddenly he started hearing some buzzing, like an old television starting up. He looked up as he saw a green light flickering on, the soft green glow lightened a part of the portal up. It was the ON-button. Putting the ON-button on the inside, that was something his dad would do.

He realized too late that the portal started to light up more and more as the buzzing became louder too. He started to make a run for it as he heard Tucker yelling to get out of the portal. He tripped just before the exit. His foot was stuck between the many wires..

Out of nothing the entire portal was engulfed into a sea of bright light. The sound of screams filled the basement with the light that began to glow green. Nothing was more excruciating as he felt himself being attacked by a thousand needles where unknown substances filled his body with the electricity. His body felt as if he was ripped apart and put together again. He couldn't hear himself screaming, but he knew he was screaming of pain. The pain spread through his body as fast as lightning. He was certain he felt his heart fail himself, but the pain numbed all of his senses.

Then it was suddenly over, the green light was still around him, but didn't affect him anymore. He tried to regain control of his body to move. His body felt light and seemed to have a dim glow that surrounded his hands allover his body. He dimished it as his imagination or a trick of the light. He stumbled over the still present wires to the exit. Finally he emerged and saw Tucker staring at him with eyes as big as teacups. Before he finally rushed towards his friend.

"Danny is that you?"

"Of course it is me, who else would it be?!" Danny snapped, his voice had a small echo to it.

"Dude, you just survived electrocuting youself! He exclaimed.

Danny began to feel light headed as the words left his friend's mouth. Struggling to stay awake."W-What?" That were the only words before he collapsed on the ground and lost conscience.

Tucker still stood there staring at the body of his best friend, he witnessed two glowing rings that appeared around Danny's body and changed him back, as if nothing ever happend.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

When he first woke up he realized that the ceiling wasn't the one of his room but of the basement. And he was lying on the ground. The smooth cold tiles soothed the headache that was receding to the the back of his head before completely disappearing. He tried to open his eyes, but closed them quickly as the the light entered his eyes.

"Oh man! Danny are you okay?!" He heard Tucker exclaim with a quiver in his voice.

Danny just groaned and slowly opened his eyes, trying to adjust to the brightness of the basement. "Uuggh.. Tuck please shut of the lights?"

"Danny, the lights aren't on.." Tucker exclaimed as he helped his friend sit up. "They kinda went out after you turned on the portal."

"Oh..."

"So now what?"

Tucker gave a long and tired sigh before he replied, "I don't know. After you stumbled out of the portal something weird did happen though, but I think it was a trick of the light."

"Weird? Like what?" Danny asked confused, but was startled by a surprised scream.

Tucker finger pointed at Danny's feet "Like that!"

Danny followed Tucker's finger down to his feet and gave a yelp of surprise as he saw that his feet had disappeared and started sinking through the floor. "Make it stop!"

"How?!"

"I don't know!? Just try pulling me out of the ground?!" Danny yelled in panic as he started sinking lower into the ground.

Tucker grabbed his arms and started pulling the sinking teen out of the basement floor. Not moments after Danny's feet were liberated from the floor they re-appeared into the visible spectrum. Both boys panted at the panicky ordeal that had just happend.

Both just sat on the floor in silence. "Is there anything else that wasn't normal that had happend before I passed out?" Danny finally broke the akward silence.

Tucker shifted into his thinking pose, "Well.. you did have some sort of colour reverse when you came out of that portal. Your hair was snow white and you had glowing green eyes."

"Tucker I mean it, seriously!" Danny deadpanned.

"I am serious Danny!" Tucker answered indignantly. "After you came out of the portal you passed out. Then two weird halo-like rings appeared over your body and changed you back to normal."

Danny was about to reply how ridiculous that sounded, but was interrupted by his mother's voice. "Boys are you down here?"

"Uhh.. yeah?" It came more out as a question than an answer.

"You boys know you aren't allowed into the lab without one of us present!" Maddie scolded as he came down the stairs. "Young man than means-" She stopped her lecture as she saw the green swirling portal glowing in the lab. "Means you've managed to turn the portal on?" She finished in surprise.

"Holy fudge! The portal is on!" Jack exclaimed as he also came into the lab after he heard is wife saying the portal was on. "Well done boys! You'll get some extra fudge from me!"

"Jack!?" Maddie sighed disaproving at her husband's antics. She then turned back to the teens that stood before her. "I am impressed you have managed to turn the portal on, but you still broke the rules."

Maddie saw both of them flinch in guilt. "But because you contributed to finishing the portal I'm letting you off this time. But I want no more sneaking into the lab without any supervision. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am/Mom"

Both made their way to the door of the lab. Before they shut the door, Danny paused, "We'll be in my room, please knock before you open the door, okay?" Then the door was slammed shut with a hard bang.

They didn't spoke to each other until they were in Danny's room with the door closed. "Dude! What was _that_?!" Tucker freaked out.

"I have no idea!?" Danny also freaked out, but paused for a second, "What gives you the right to freak out? I am the one that got blasted by green stuff!"

Tucker was the first one that calmed down a bit, after he paused at Danny's remark. "Point taken. But dude you seriously gotta stop doing that." He pointed towards Danny's legs again.

Danny screamed and the two glowing rings re-appeared around his body. Transforming him. "Wh-What?"

Tucker just stared at him before he started chuckling softly.

"Dude this isn't funny!" Danny exclaimed still in a light panic.

Tucker pointed at his chest and Danny's gaze followed. On his chest was his father's face all bright and glowing. "Your dad is glowing!!" Tucker laughed.

Danny pulled at the glowing sticker on his chest, no avail. He tried tugging the edges, no avail. "Aww great, now I am stuck with my dad's glowing head on my chest!"


End file.
